Billiards continually ranks among the most popular of the recreational/sporting activities that many people enjoy. Ranging in intensity from the casual type that shoots pool periodically to the serious shooter that plays several times a week, thousands of people play pool every day. As is common with all sports and hobbies, the participant strives for continual improvement and refinement. While practice and coaching from more advanced players will certainly help in this regard, there is lack of products on the market to help the pool player. This is in stark contrast to other sports such as golf, baseball, soccer, football and the like whose products and training aids fill virtually all sporting goods stores.
Certain attempts in the past have been made to achieve such a means to easily track the scoring of games associated with billiards. Such attempts have been made by the Billiard Plastic Scoring Device available at https://www.woodscues.com/products/billiard-english-pool-plastic-scoring-device-scoreboard-black, the Billiard Parlour Scoreboard from Ram Gameroom Products, Co. available at http://www.ozonebilliards.com/billiard-parlour-scoreboard.html and the Wooden Scoring Beads Keeper available at http://www.ozonebilliards.com/woodscorbead.html.
Accordingly, there is a continual need for new and innovative features and improvements that will serve to enhance the game of billiards. The development of the score tracking device for billiards fulfills this need.